


I Wanna Be Yours

by millsandcrane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/pseuds/millsandcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering Derek Hale in a seedy bar in the middle of nowhere, Braeden discovers that he's tracking down exactly the same creature as her and they both agree to work together. The chemistry that rises between them is undeniable and she never expects to form an attachment to him. (Eventual lead up to smut!~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Braeden’s no stranger to borderline rundown bars with greasy drunks as patrons and alcohol so cheap it’s a struggle not to dry retch after swallowing. These places are the goldmines of liquored up men seeing all things supernatural, and the police turning a blind eye to their claims because their intoxication affects their credibility.

However, what is a surprise is Derek Hale on the counter stool taking a shot of whiskey.

She perches on the seat next to him. “What’re you doing here?”

“Tracking down a lead,” Derek turns to face her. “You?”

“Isn’t your area usually Beacon Hills?” She furrows her eyebrows. “I’m doing the same thing you are.”

Derek’s shoulders relax a little.

“Maybe we can help each other out?” Braeden asks.

“There’s some kind of bear-like animal leaving a trail of bodies starting from the outskirts of Beacon Hills. I’ve followed it here.  The marks it leaves with its feet slowly fade out into human footprints. Deaton thinks it’s some kind of shifter.” Derek says.

“Like a… were-bear?” Braeden lets out a short bark of laughter.

“Yes… a were-bear.” It sounds so ridiculous that Derek’s forced to crack a smile.

“You’re in luck because it turns out I’m investigating these murders as well. It got on my radar as soon as it was discovered a wild animal had left the same marks on twenty seven people while it killed them. That’s not even remotely possible unless we’re looking at a supernatural creature. What have you got on the case so far?” Braeden runs a hand through her black waves.

Derek pulls out his phone and opens his notes app. There are photos and commentary and the police reports all attatched. He passes it to Braeden.  

“This is great.” She examines the screen. “Can you email it to me, I’ll look through it after.”

“Are you doing anything right now?” Derek asks.

“Waiting for a good-ole bar regular to come in. He claims he saw the animal shifting into a completely naked human woman. Police didn’t believe him- _as usual_. But that’s where I come in.” Braeden says.  “But- what are you doing here exactly?”

“Oh.” Derek looks mildly embarrassed. “I needed a drink, and aside from a liquor store, there was nothing else in sight.”

“Right.” Braeden nods. “Oh- good, he’s just come in.”

There’s a guy in his late twenties bustling through the door. There’s a newspaper under his arm and he’s checking his phone. Looking irate, he scratches the stubble on his jaw and collapses onto an empty seat close to them.

Braeden’s lips form a confident smile and she casually moves closer to him.  

“Excuse me?” Her elbow’s leaning on the counter and her chin is resting on her knuckles.

“Yeah?” His eyes widen in surprise when he looks at her for the first time. “Oh and may I buy you a drink?”

“No- that’s okay.” She is _this_ close to rolling her eyes. “I’m just working on an article about that bear attacking people and I heard you saw something?”

“Hey, get me my usual, Janice.” The man calls out to the bartender. “You ain’t gonna believe what I got to say, beautiful.”

“Well, I’ll give it a shot.” Braeden’s gritting her teeth.

“You sure you don’t want anything?” He’s staring at her greasily.

“As I said before, I’m pretty sure.” She says, and opens the voice recording app on her iPhone. 

“So- I was walking home a couple nights ago. The path on Long Gerris Road in front of the woods. Quickest way to my apartment block-anyway. I nearly pissed my pants cause’ I heard some kinda growling noise through the trees. I took one look and this gigantic brown bear was shrinking into this buck ass nude girl.” He pauses. “Girl had long hair and pale skin with all bruises everywhere. That’s all I saw before I made a run for it. I know I was wasted but I could swear that memory was real.”

“So you didn’t catch her face at all?” Braeden asks.

“Not at all.” He says.

“Can you describe the bruises?”

“Couldn’t see them that good but they were all over her back. They were purple and green and they kinda looked like impressions of something. Some bars or a trap maybe.”

“Thanks. And one last question.  Will you describe the noises for me?”

“The noise of bears growling I guess? It was an awful noise cause’ it turned into screaming and crying mixed with that. Can’t properly describe it.”

“Okay, thanks.” Braeden hits the ‘stop’ button.

She’s got what she needs and she fully intends on searching through the town’s wood’s tomorrow. Right now she’s going to read through all of the stuff on the case Derek Hale has and then get some shut eye. She needs her energy for the next morning.

Turning to leave, Braeden catches Derek’s eye and grins reassuringly at him. She’s got what she came for.

But then- then, she feels it. A male hand smacking her right ass cheek while she’s walking away.

The next thing she knows, Derek’s gotten out of his chair so fast it’s knocked over. And her quick reflexes cause her to grab both hands of the assailant and lunge her knee into his crotch brutally.

He’s doubling over in pain and she turns her attention to his right hand. She twists it back so hard there’s tears forming in his eyes and he’s begging for her to stop- and- she does… eventually.

“Aren’t you gonna do something about this bitch, Janice?” The man’s cradling his hand on the floor.

“Drinks are on the house for you, sweetie. Whenever you want them,” The bartender gives Braeden a thankful look. 

“If you touch me, or anyone like that again- I won’t have this much mercy left in me, _asshole.._ ” Braeden gives him a look of disgust.

She cannot understand how the typical male’s head works. She will never understand why they pull shit like that.

“You should leave. _Now._ ” Derek’s voice sounds cold and threatening.

The man lying on the ground scrambles up and flees out the door. 

“I wouldn’t have been so kind,” Derek says, sympathy and anger in his tone. “He deserved every bit of that.”

“Oh I know.” Braeden sighs. “I know.”

She collapses down on her old seat. “Hey, could I get a vodka on the rocks?”

“You got it.” The bartender winks at her.

Derek’s picks his stool off the ground and resumes sitting next to Braeden.

“Well, he was an example of literal human trash.” Braeden comments.

“I would ask if you wanted me to pick him up and throw him in the garbage for you- but I think you’d appreciate that honour.” Derek says.

“Oh, I would.” Braeden laughs at that. It brings her to see Derek in a new light.

He usually has this angry and detached vibe, but it’s sort of decreasing in this moment.

“I’m planning on going through the forest tomorrow. Reckon your special werewolf tracking abilities are gonna help?” She asks.

“Yeah- I think my ‘special-werewolf-tracking-abilities’ will be of use to you.” 

She can’t help notice it, lord help her. His abs and biceps are one thing- but his smile is so lively and just plain genuinely _happy it_ makes her breathing irregular and her body tingle with warmth.

The sudden thud of her drink hitting the counter sends her back to reality.

“Anything out of ordinary happening in Beacon Hills?” Braeden downs most of it in one go.

“There’s always something happening out of ordinary but it’s pretty quiet right now. I don’t know if you’ve heard but- Chris Argent’s daughter is dead.” His voice gets quieter.

“Allison Argent?” She’s in shock. She had never thought- not in a million years that, that girl would die so soon.

She’d only really ever met her once, and that was when she was in a desperate state and Allison Argent had no idea what was going on. But Marin had told Braeden all about her and this felt really bizarre.

“You knew her?” Derek asks.

“Only really met her once. We barely talked but I had heard a lot about her. She was only seventeen.” Braeden says.

“I know.” Derek looks into the distance.

“Anyway,” He adds. “What’ve you been doing?”

“The list is too long to say. But to summarise it- collecting bounties, checking the internet for weird cases around the areas, doing tasks for Marin. Some emissary duties. The usual.” Braeden replies. “And now, I’m working on this.”

“Sounds fun.” 

“Sometimes.” Braeden crosses her arms. “Are you much of a reader?”

“I guess.” Derek says. “Well, I used to be. Now it’s purely mythological non-fiction.”

“The irony.” Braeden snorts.

Derek joins her laughter. “Why’re you asking?”

“Topics for conversion.” Braeden pauses before asking. “Do you wanna come back to my motel room so we can figure out how we’re gonna catch this thing.” 

“Sure.” Derek agrees. “Where are you staying?”

“Old Raymond Motel.” 

“Oh- same. It’s the only motel in this tiny place.” Derek says.

“Let’s get outta here.” Braeden jolts up from her seat. “Maybe grab some food on the way?”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Braeden jolts up the next morning, fingers burning into the bed sheet, and blearily looks around the room. Shit. Derek lay next to her, his right leg dangling off the mattress. She remembers that the previous night they’d stayed up late figuring out a trap for the creature, and more importantly a plan. They must have both fallen asleep mid-sentence.  

Her sudden movement causes Derek’s body to stir, and he blinks tiredly up at her.

“Morning,” Braeden says, smiling.

Her duffle-bag is sitting in the corner right next to her laptop case. She crouches down and grabs a clean pair of underwear, a green tank top and jeans. She’s planning on wearing her leather jacket on the way out.   

“I’m showering which means while I’m in there, you should head back to your room and get ready. I’ll see you soon.” Braeden eyes Derek sliding off the bed. 

He nods and she enters the bathroom, door swinging shut behind her.  

She piles her hair into a bun on top of her head and positions the neck of the showerhead to spray onto her shoulders and everything that’s under. She doesn’t have the time to wash her hair. Stripping off her clothes, she lingers under the hot stream of water for just a second before scrubbing her body clean with the generic scented stick of soap the motel provides.

After she’s finished and dressed and about to leave the room, she notices some writing on the notepad on her bedside dresser.

**ROOM 17B**

- **DEREK**

Before she leaves, she makes sure she has her weapons and poultices tucked away in several parts of her pants. She wants to be prepared for anything. The traps she told Derek about the night before are sitting in the backseat of her car.

Braeden tucks away Derek’s note in her pocket and starts walking towards Derek’s room.  She knocks on the door and there’s no answer, so she tries again.

“Derek?” She calls out loudly.

“Yeah I’m here, sorry,” He answers back. “The door’s open, come in.”

A white towel is slung across his shoulder, and a pair of dark jeans are hugging his hips. But aside from that, there’s absolutely nothing else on him. Rivulets of water are sliding down his chest and back, and he greets her with an awkward smile.

“Oh,” She murmurs before she can stop herself.

Damn her thighs for involuntarily clenching. She needs to hold herself together and stare at the ceiling, the table-lamp, the lone dirty sock lying on the ground. Anything that’s not his body.

Soon enough he tosses on a V-necked shirt and ties up his sneakers.

“You look good,” Derek says.

Shit. He’s checking her out too.

“What are we? Going to the damn prom? Didn’t realise wearing practical clothing warranted a compliment.”  Braeden’s defence mechanism kicks in and she feels kinda bad, but she’s never operated well with romantic or sexual entanglements on assignments.

“I’m sorry?” Derek shrugs.

“The lady in the front is making coffee and muffins for the guests.” Derek adds.

“Cool. We should grab some to go?” Braeden suggests.

“Definitely.” Derek replies.

The atmosphere is so tense, nearing on hostile now and Braeden doesn’t want to seem like a cold person, she really doesn’t. But what choice does she have?

A couple of minutes later, Braeden is holding a bag of mini blueberry muffins and two steaming coffees in to-go cups. Once they’re both in her SUV, she starts the car and begins to turn out of the parking lot.  

“Hopefully, we can find the creature in human form. She’ll be scared, I guess. Fragile, even and it’ll be easier to capture her. .” Braeden glances out the car window.

“Capture?” Derek questions.

“Yes, capture. We gotta stop her from hurting innocent people. I have a bunch of traps in the back that should help with that. There’s this chain dusted with some kind of ash that should stop her transitioning while she’s trapped. ” Braeden says.

“Okay.” Derek responds, sipping his coffee.

“Then I’m dragging her ass back to Deaton and Marin so they can help with her transitions.” Braeden glances at the car watch. “My old job would have been to kill her but I guess everyone is changing now.”

“Scott,” Derek shakes his head to himself, smiling slightly. “Must have had some kind of influence on Deaton.” 

“Must have.” Braeden nods, turning at the roundabout. 

The atmosphere in the car ride falls into a well, not uncomfortable silence, on the rest of the way to the forest. Braeden has a large bag of weapons at the backseat that she’s planning on pulling out once they’ve reached. Some moments later, she pulls into a small parking space meant for hikers and jumps out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Derek follows suit, and even gets out her weapons for her. And while it is nice, and she does murmur a small ‘thanks’, she feels kinda awkward.

There’s yellow police tape all over the entry line warning people not to step any closer and a large red notice stuck onto the trail map saying something about unsafety and cautiousness. Lucky for them, it’s completely unmonitored with the small town police seeming to have better things to do.

“This is where you come in, wolf-boy,” Braeden whips around to look at Derek. “Try to catch the scent.”

“Wolf…boy?” Derek cocks an eyebrow. “Nice.”

“Well we’re trying to catch a homicidal creature so my insults creativity is running low.” Braeden grins. “I’ll try again when we’re in a more casual setting.”

Derek laughs and stretches his hand to scratch the back of his head.

Braeden’s bites her bottom lip and turns around to stare at a tree. Shit, was she flirting again? She swore she saw a faint splash of red on Derek’s cheeks. She didn’t know why, but it just came naturally to her when Derek was around.

They walk for a while longer before Derek lifts his nose in the air because he’s picking up a stronger scent. Braeden looks at him curiously before starting to follow the direction he’s beginning to walk in. Damn, he has a nice ass and she feels dirty for staring but she just can’t seem to look away. His head suddenly turns to face her and she immediately looks up to the cloudy grey sky. Fuck, she’s been caught in the act because her heart is pounding and she’s 110% sure werewolves can sense that shit.

“Spot anything interesting?” Derek asks.

She nearly lets out a giant anguished cry because there’s a slight smirk on his face and the tension between them at this moment is electrifying.

She clears her throat and nearly smacks herself for saying this. “Just noticed, the- uh, weather isn’t too good today.”

 “Come on, the weather?” Derek says jokingly. “I’ve felt your eyes on my ass for the past five minutes and the weather excuse, come on that’s just insulting.”

“I-” She begins but chokes on her answer because she can feel her face burning and finds this chill, joking-around side of Derek relatively alarming.

Luckily she’s saved by Derek’s facial expression dropping and morphing into a werewolf who darts in the opposite direction.

 “Follow me,” He yells. “Her scent is really profound in this area.”

Her heavy weaponry bag is slung across her shoulder which makes moving quick rather difficult but she’s just a few paces behind Derek when a naked woman comes bursting out of a bush. Her whole pale body is covered with scratches and bruises and she looks frightened and horrified at Derek’s face.

“Hey, hey,” Braeden begins. “We’re trying to help out. We know what you are and we’re not trying to hurt you but I need you to stay still, maybe sit on that rock over there so we can explain. Do you understand?”  

But she doesn’t. Her eyes begin to glow an awful dark red and the skin on her arms become fur. She truly is a bizarre looking bear-like creature.  And she emits a loud growl at Derek before slashing him to the side with her claws.

She comes for Braeden next and at this point it’s kill or be killed and she doesn’t think this creature wants to be helped. Braeden yanks a small leather pouch from her pocket. It has mountain ash and she throws it at the creature who becomes distracted and kind of confused. And while that gives her time to throw down her weapons bag and pull out the enchanted ash chains, it doesn’t give her time to chuck them on the creature.

Luckily, Derek manages to throw himself onto the were-creature’s back and dig his claws into her. She’s wounded so Braeden takes the opportunity to swiftly wrap the chains around her. It doesn’t work.

The were-creature is too strong. It throws Derek off and slips out of the chains as if they were loosely tied rope.  Braeden turns to face Derek and he seems just as freaked out as she is.

But she doesn’t have time to think, so she leaps at it herself and reaches for the dagger in her ankle holster. She stabs it in the throat and falls to the ground straight after.

She quickly shifts out of the way and watches Derek do the same stabbing move, except with his claws. The creature staggers in pain and drops backwards. Derek moves to walk away but the were-creature’s teeth grab onto the fabric of his jeans and narrowly miss his flesh. Braeden jumps and throws her dagger just below its mouth so Derek can get away.

She doesn’t like hearing it moan and wither in pain but if it’s just going to try to kill them again she doesn’t see the point in saving it. Derek pushes her dagger further into it and it immediately stops moving and making noise.

She sighs and dusts off the dirt on her jeans. Derek walks up to her and she notices the giant cuts on his arms where the creature had attacked him.

“We need to get you cleaned up. Jeez.” She says.

“It’ll heal.” Derek replies. “We better bury this thing first.”

“That’s right.” Braeden cracks her knuckles. “There’s a shovel in my bag.”

“You carry a shovel in your bag?” Derek asks wondrously.

“Hell yeah I do, I try to be prepared for everything. You lifted this thing out of the car, you know how heavy it is.” Braeden says.

“Lucky the park’s closed because of the attacks so we don’t need to come back at midnight.” Derek sighs.

“Lucky, yeah.” She says. “We’ll take turns digging. But first I need to take some photos for Deaton, he’ll want them.”

She removes her phone from her back-pocket, it’s a miracle the thing hasn’t broken but it proves the credibility of the expensive case made of some tough material she can’t even remember the name of. She takes a few snaps of the were-thing and tucks it back into its place.

Braeden grabs the shovel and tosses off her black leather jacket. “I’ll go first.”

She watches Derek go sit on a nearby rock, left leg swung across the right thigh. “We’ll swap every half an hour.”

“Good idea.” At least Derek hasn’t started their previous conversation about his ass which she’s dreading he’ll bring up.

There is sweat rising on Braeden’s forehead and chest and under her boobs because the earth is being fucking annoying to break. She lets out a sigh of disdain and looks up to use the back of her hand to wipe the sweat out. She spots Derek shift his eyes away rapidly and rolls her eyes. His hypocritical ass is gonna get a beat down.

“Spot anything interesting?” Braeden loves putting him in the situation she was in.  

But she doesn’t get the stammering response she’d expected. He just gazes at her in weirdly sunshine-y expression. “You.”

God she hates him for making her weak at the knees at saying shit like this. She’s busy digging a damn grave and he’s over there distracting her. Yeah so her green tank she’s wearing is a little low cut and riding up her back while she’s digging but this is not the time.

And yeah while technically her assignment is over and she’s attracted to Derek and everything, physically and emotionally, she’s heard about the fate of his exes and doesn’t want to be some kind of pixie girl saviour for him to attach on to. But the thing is that she doesn’t just want to fuck either because she’s already developed feelings for him. She's worried they’ll grow even more if sex becomes involved. And she’s the kind of person who gets attatched too easily so it’s always been easier keeping a distance from people she’s cared about.

“Yeah, yeah.” She says casually. “I work faster in peace and quiet so keep your mouth shut, Hale.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> argh please don't kill me, i know how frustrating and horrible it is to deal with fanfiction that's not updated regularly so i'm so so sorry for the amount of time it took me to get this up. i love each and every one of you who read, kudos-ed and commented on this so i really hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> i swear the third chapter will be up very soon and it will predominantly be smut. 
> 
> feedback would be appreciated, you're all wonderful and amazingly patient ily 
> 
> xxxxx


End file.
